Panggilan Dari Indonesia
by Carnadeite
Summary: Based on Cinta Dua Hati—Panggilan dari Indonesia tadi mungkin bukan hadiah terbaik yang ia dapat dalam hidupnya. Tapi, jelas sudah bahwa panggilan berdurasi empat jam itu bisa menjelaskan segalanya.


_**Warning**_** (s):** _Fanfic_ ini mengandung sekuel buatan _author_ dari film **Cinta 2 Hati**. Beberapa dari karakter yang ditampilkan mungkin OOC. Emm ... dan rasanya ini hanya interpretasi subjektif saya saja. Apabila ada kekurangan, mohon maklum ya! A_uthor_ masih _newbie_ :) #plak

**Dedikasi: **Seharusnya untuk tantangan Infantrum; FFC—Cinta Produk Dalam Negeri, tapi telat _publish _:'(

**.**

**.**

**Carnadeite** dengan bangga mempersembahkan

.

Sebuah fanfiksi yang didasari dari film

**'Cinta 2 Hati' **©

Produser : Zairin Zain  
Produksi : WANNA BE PICTURES  
Sutradara : Benni Setiawan

Panggilan dari Indonesia © Carnadeite

(Saya sama sekali tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material dari fanfiksi ini, hanya kepuasan saja yang bisa saya dapatkan)

.

.

**.  
**

* * *

**"Panggilan dari Indonesia"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Satu malam yang tenang kini hadir lagi di Benua Amerika.

Menggeser posisi mentari yang sedari tadi mendominasi langit, bulan sabit pucat kini menduduki singgasana tertinggi—mengesahkan berakhirnya waktu siang hari. Berbeda dengan pemandangan di tanah Ibu Pertiwi, di negeri adidaya ini bulan nampak lebih pucat lagi. Sinarnya tidak terasa secerah yang biasa ia pancarkan. Beberapa warga sipil yang sudah menetap sekian lama tentu takkan menyadari. Tapi, warga pendatang seperti Jane tentulah sadar akan perbedaan ini—perbedaan yang disebabkan tingkat polusi cahaya di Amerika yang memang lebih tinggi.

Berdiri di balkon apartemennya, Jane menatap langit dengan takjim. Dihiraukannya pesta yang sedang berlangsung meriah di dalam ruangan. Selain tidak menyukai pesta yang dibuat sang kakek, ia memang tidak suka keramaian. Ia lebih suka mendapati dirinya disiram langsung cahaya rembulan dibandingkan terpapar sinar lampu disko. Tapi, demi menghargai niat baik sang kakek, ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan membiarkan apartemen mereka dijadikan tempat berpesta kawan-kawan barunya. Toh mengadakan pesta sesekali tidak akan menyusutkan isi dompet sang kakek dan Jane jelas perlu beradaptasi dengan budaya barat lagi.

Lagi.

Setelah sebulan yang lalu ia menghabiskan waktu di Indonesia.

"Ah ..." Jane mendesah pelan, namun, senyuman kini terulas di bibir mungilnya. Pikirannya kemudian kembali melayang dan berputar dalam memori yang berlabelkan 'Indonesia'. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah tenggelam dalam memori-memori itu. Pikirannya terombang-ambing, berputar tak tentu arah, berpilin dengan satu sama lain, kemudian pada akhirnya menyatu dan membentuk sebuah simpul yang membuat Jane seakan berada pada momen-momen berharga tersebut.

Dan ia bisa merasakan kembali semuanya.

Betapa momen yang sudah ia jalani di Indonesia itu kini memberikan kesan manis, menyenangkan, menggelikan dan ... menyedihkan—ya, gadis itu mau tak mau mengakuinya.

Juga mengakui bahwa hatinya sudah dijalari rasa rindu yang mendalam kepada negara tropis itu, tempat dimana Alfa dan Laras berada.

Detik-detik berikutnya kemudian diisi oleh kekosongan. Musik hingar-bingar yang berasal dari dalam ruangan kini terdengar samar dalam pendengaran Jane. Pikirannya sudah terlanjur terjerat pada dua nama; Alfa dan Laras.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka? Apa mereka baik-baik saja setelah ... kedatanganku?" Jane bertanya dalam hati. Namun, seketika ia sadar; yang ia tanyakan pada angin malam ini salah. Salah besar karena tanpa sadar, ia sudah meremas ujung kain pakaiannya. Berusaha menahan gelombang perasaan bersalah yang sepertinya akan membanjiri hatinya. Namun nyatanya, gadis manis itu gagal. Gagal total.

Dalam waktu sekian detik saja, ingatan tentang perjalanannya mencari perhatian Alfa kembali diputar dalam benaknya. Ia tersenyum pahit saat mengingat betapa tidak baiknya sikap yang telah ia tunjukkan pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan perasaan bersalahnya tidak terhapus satu sentimeter pun. Malah bertambah luasnya saat Alfa dan Laras selalu berkata kalau mereka memaafkan kesalahannya.

Dan semakin bertambah saat—

"Jane. _Dear,_ sedang apa kamu di sini?" Suara sang kakek membuyarkan pikirannya. Jane menoleh dan mendapati figur yang entah sejak kapan ada di sebelahnya. Namun ia tidak menyahut. Bukannya kaget, linglung mendadak, tidak sopan atau apa, tetapi sesuatu telah menahannya untuk berbicara. Maka, ia hanya bisa memandang kakeknya dengan harapan beliau akan mengerti.

"Hm? Adakah sesuatu yang mengganggumu, Nak?" tanyanya lagi. Jane menggelengkan kepalanya. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya. Satu kebohongan lagi sudah ia tambahkan pada buku amalan buruknya.

"Kalau begitu ... ini," sahut sang kakek. Jane menoleh dan seketika itu dahinya terlipat.

Sebuah telepon genggam satelit sedang dijulurkan kepadanya. Jane menatap bingung kakeknya dan dibalas dengan sebuah tawa kecil yang agak serak.

"Hadiah ulang tahun dari kakek tuamu ini. Ambilah, di dalamnya sudah kakek isikan nomor Alfa dan Laras. Mungkin kamu ingin menghubungi mereka dan ... meluruskan beberapa hal."

Jane hanya menatap telepon genggam itu dengan pandangan kosong.

—ia semakin tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

.

.

Fajar sudah hampir menyingsing, namun Jane belum bisa menutup matanya. Pakaian pesta yang tadi ia kenakan kini sudah diganti dengan baju tidur. Rombongan teman-temannya sudah pulang sejak tadi, meninggalkan jejak _cocktail _pekat di sudut-sudut ruangan—juga meninggalkan keheningan yang mencolok. Tapi tetap saja ... walaupun keheningan yang Jane sukai sudah tiba, Jane tetap tidak bisa beristirahat—padahal tubuhnya sudah didera kelelahan.

Terlentang, miring kanan, miring kiri; matanya tetap tak bisa terpejam.

Kesal, Jane melemparkan selimutnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak ia didera insomnia, dan memang ... rasanya tidak mengenakkan. _Mungkin segelas susu hangat bisa membantu_, pikir Jane. Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan—

_You've got one call. You've got one call_

—suara raungan telepon membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Jane langsung mengambil telepon satelitnya itu. Dan saking terburu-burunya, telepon baru itu hampir tergelincir dari genggamannya. Astaga, Jane merutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan kado natal. _Sangat antusias._

_ Alfa Calling~_

Namun rasa antusias itu menghilang saat Jane melihat nama yang terpampang di layar. Untuk beberapa saat, Jane hanya bisa termenung dan menatap layar _handphone_-nya. Dengan gemetaran, Jane menekan tombol hijau.

"_Jane_!" Suara Alfa kemudian terdengar dari _speaker._ Dadanya sesak oleh kerinduan pada lelaki itu sehingga untuk beberapa saat, Jane mendadak lupa caranya bernapas. _Alfa ... Alfa ... _batinnya memanggil nama lelaki itu.

"Hey." Itulah suara pertama yang dikeluarkan Jane. Suara yang terkesan kaku dan canggung. Berbeda sekali dengan jantungnya yang berdentum-dentum keras selaras dengan antusiasnya yang meledak-ledak. Hal itu di satu sisi itu menimbulkan efek menyenangkan dan di sisi lain itu juga menimbulkan efek menyakitkan. _Aku seharusnya tidak senang saat Alfa menelponku ..._

"Ada apa?" tanya Jane, berusaha memertahankan suaranya agar tidak terdengar terlalu canggung. Entah kenapa, semakin wajah Alfa tercetak jelas di pikirannya, semakin terasa pula rasa sakit di dadanya. _Kenapa Alfa menelponku? Kenapa ia menelpon di saat seperti ini ...?_

"_Selamat ulang tahun, Jane._" Suara Alfa terdengar riang dan terkendali saat mengucapkannya. Ia tidak tahu, sangat tidak tahu kalau sedari tadi Jane menahan dirinya untuk tidak bahagia saat lelaki yang berkarir sebagai penyanyi itu menelponnya. Jane merasa dirinya tidak boleh bahagia, tidak setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada Alfa dan Laras.

Laras ...

"M-makasih, Al," jawab Jane dengan pelan, tidak dengan suara riang dan manja yang sering ia gunakan saat berbicara dengan lelaki yang ia cintai itu. Ia tidak boleh seperti itu, tidak setelah kehancuran yang ia timbulkan pada kehidupan Alfa dan Laras.

Laras ...

"_Kenapa suaramu begitu? Ada masalah?_" Suara Alfa kembali terdengar. Kali ini, sebuah perhatian dan kekhawatiran terdapat dalam suaranya. Tak tahan dengan perasaan paradoks yang menariknya ke dua sisi, Jane menumpahkan air matanya. Sungguh ... ia senang Alfa memperlakukannya penuh perhatian seperti ini—seperti yang dulu ia harapkan. Tapi demi mengingat betapa Laras telah memberikan kesempatan untuknya, demi Laras yang telah menderita untuk keegoisannya, ia merasa tidak bisa bahagia. Ia sedih, ia merasa sangat jahat dan egois. Kini, ia merasa dadanya remuk oleh rasa bersalah.

"Kau ... seharusnya tidak menelponku, Alfa," ucap Jane tersendat-sendat. Tangisannya membuat suaranya terdengar aneh.

"_Kenapa?_"

"Laras ... aku tidak bisa berlaku tidak adil seperti ini padanya ..."

"_Tunggu—Laras_?" Alfa terdengar kaget sementara terdengar suara lain yang di belakangnya.

"_Hey, Jane. Ada apa? Kamu menangis?_" Suara teduh Laras kemudian mengambil alih. Jane semakin terisak mendengar suara gadis tersebut. _Ya Tuhan, lihatlah betapa baiknya gadis ini dan aku telah menghancurkan kehidupannya!_

Beberapa saat kemudian, percakapan itu didominasi oleh Jane yang menceritakan semua perasaan yang mengganggunya. Meskipun percakapan itu sempat diinterupsi oleh Alfa—yang sepertinya ikut mendengar dan tampak tidak puas, Jane akhirnya berhasil mengutarakan segala beban yang menghimpitnya. Dan kali ini, ia merasa sedikit lega walaupun rasa bersalah itu masih terasa dalam dadanya.

"_Dengar, itu semua sudah berlalu. Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi?"_ Laras pun berkomentar dengan suara yang terdengar sabar dan tegas. Jane berhenti terisak.

"Tapi ... Aku tidak pantas baha—"

"_Tentu saja tidak. Kau berhak untuk bahagia, Sayang._" Laras menyela cepat. Sesekali ia melirik Alfa yang duduk di sampingnya. Mereka memang sengaja bertemu untuk merayakan ulang tahun Jane walaupun yang berulang tahun itu sendiri berada di benua yang berbeda. Namun, siapa sangka momen yang mereka pikir akan dipenuhi tawa ini malah berujung dengan percakapan yang menyedihkan?

Laras menghela napas. "Jane."

"_Hm_?"

"Kamu berhak bahagia, kita bertiga berhak bahagia," ucap Laras sambil melirik ke arah Alfa. Ada sebuah detakkan tidak mengenakkan yang terasa di dadanya saat melihat wajah tampan di sampingnya. _Ya, kita berhak bahagia. Dengan ada tidaknya cinta di antara kita pada lelaki ini._

Jane tidak menjawab.

"Sadar atau tidak, kita sudah berteman. Dan saling membahagiakan adalah tugas seorang teman, bukan?" Suara Laras terdengar begitu lirih, berbeda dengan gelombang kelegaan yang menyambut hatinya saat kata-kata 'perdamaian' itu terucap dari bibirnya. Alfa tidak berkomentar apa-apa, namun bibirnya mengulas senyum.

_Teman, eh?_

"Iya, Jane. Kita sudah berteman. Dan teman ... tidak akan membiarkanmu sedih di hari ulang tahunmu." Tidak mendengar jawaban dari Jane, Alfa yang sedari tadi diam kini bersuara. Lesung pipitnya terlihat seiring dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Jane?"

"_Iya. Aku mendengarkanmu, aku mengerti_." Suara gadis itu sudah terdengar normal. Nada sedih dan penuh penyesalan seakan tidak pernah bergetar dari pita suaranya. Dan kemudian, percakapan penuh kehangatan itu mengalir begitu saja.

Membuat semua rasa bersalah dan penyesalan itu tergerus seiring waktu yang berlalu.

Maka, saat mentari pagi hadir di benua Amerika, Jane menyudahi percakapan lintas benua itu. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya dan ia memilih untuk mengalah. Ia pun terlelap dengan telepon satelit yang masih tergenggam erat.

Dan untuk hari ini, Jane merasa tidurnya tidak diliputi rasa bersalah—beban di hatinya kini berkurang. Panggilan dari Indonesia tadi mungkin bukan hadiah terbaik yang ia dapat dalam hidupnya. Tapi, jelas sudah bahwa panggilan berdurasi empat jam itu bisa menjelaskan segalanya.

Sejelas cahaya mentari yang mulai menggeliat menyudahi kegelapan malam.

Ia dimaafkan.

Dan ia berjanji—ia akan mengganti segala kesalahannya di masa depan nanti.

.

[_Teman_?]

[_Apakah ... aku bisa menjadi salah satunya?_]

.

.

—**SELESAI—**

A/N:

Halo semuanya, apa kabar? Bagi penghuni fandom Misc. Movies yang damai ini, mungkin ini pertama kalinya kalian bertemu dengan _author_ kurang pengalaman ini. Jadi salam kenal yaa~ :D

Maaf kalau cerita di atas gaje, salah genre dsb. Deite sebenernya nggak tahu mau pake genre apa wong ceritanya aja nggak jelas dan nggak tahu mau dimana kemana. Jadi ... Deite masukin ke Hurt/Comfort aja. Salah, mungkin [dan saya berharap koreksi atas kesalahan saya ini]. Deite cuman pengen nulis ini aja. Maaf kalau aneh X(

Untuk kedepannya, Deite pengen banget deh nulis di fandom ini lagi. _Well_, dengan kemampuan yang lebih baik lagi, tentunya. Untuk sekarang, Deite hanya bisa berharap kalau fanfiksi yang Deite _publish_ kali ini bisa meramaikan fandom Misc. Movies dan meramaikan fanfik berdasarkan produk Indonesia! Majukan Fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia! Dukung IFA 2012—salah, 2013 nanti! \:D/

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

_See you_!

_/_

/

—**C****a****rna**deit**e.**


End file.
